An individual's executive function may relate to, for example, their ability to complete tasks through skills such as planning, organization, memory, time management, and flexible thinking. An individual's executive function may include mental skills that help the individual's brain organize and act on information. These mental skills may enable the individual to plan, organize, remember things, prioritize, pay attention, and get started on particular tasks. These skills may also help an individual use information from past experiences to solve current problems.
Some individuals, particularly children, may struggle with activities related to executive functioning such as, for example: (1) keeping track of time; (2) making plans; (3) making sure work is finished on time; (4) multi-tasking; (5) applying previously learned information to solve a problem; (6) analyzing ideas; (7) looking for help or more information if they need it; and/or (8) a plurality of other activities that require the mental skills discussed above. Children who struggle with these activities may further have trouble with various executive skills such as, for example: (1) impulse control; (2) emotional control; (3) flexibility; (4) working memory; (5) self-monitoring; (6) task initiation; (7) organization; and/or (8) etc. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods to help individuals recognize their executive function limitations and improve upon them.